TECHNOLOGY MEET DRAGON
by LordOfInterConnectedFood
Summary: This is my first time making FanFiction, sorry for the inconvenience because of bad story line and language error. Accepting any review, comment and tease.
1. Chapter 1

Technology meet dragon (Prolouge)

In the world of living, there are many things which are interconnected with each other. Everybody born and everybody die. In the other world, everything start and everything end. We never meet The God, who has make this wonderful things all over the world, who make the Milky way and The Androlema Galaxy. We just live on what has been given in and out. This is the world, the universe, full of mystery that we, as human, make. Behind the technology that keeps we connected the magic and mystical things around, the other kin around the world which hide themselves around the mortality of human. This is all behind this wonderful world of capital and natural resources. We never know the beginning, and we never know the end of the world. We only know what happen now, and try to find as many debris as possible. The world has its life to, and just so you know. (this is just a hint of the story we're going to face, anyway this is the first time I make fan fiction, so I'm sorry for any grammar, spelling and any other inconvenience mistake or boring storyline).

Of course, another boring day, Jake thought. Oh damn, forgot to do the homework again, another detention from Mr. Rootword. Oh ya, there is another new student in the school, maybe I'll have a fun time with him." Jake, time to wake up, you're going to late again" her mom calling. Jake eat his breakfast in hurry, and went to school.

In school

"Morning" Jake said

"Morning, who are you?" The new student which named Farewell

"Jacob Long" Jake said

"Oh, my name is Farewell, wait, I thing I know u somehow" Farewell saying curiosly.

"Maybe, I dunno about you anyway,".

"So, let's go to some place hidden, I remember who r u"

Jake followed him to place

Speaking quietly "You're the American dragon right?"

Jake with curiosity" How you know?"

"Take it easy, I am hacker, which used to know everything, even I know that you used to get detention with Mr. Rootwood"

Jake "so you know me so well then, who are you? And is this your real name?"

"Well, I'm a dragon for sure, if not, how do I know about the magical creature. I study about magic sometimes, and learn some spell and psycho kinetic magic too. This is my real name, of course, and somehow hacker like me can help a lot you know? I used to be in security manager, which secure many computer from vulnerability."

Jake" how many servers have u hack?"

Farewell" of course many, like international security database, international education database and some web server like Amazon, even Microsoft activation hack. I even try to hack the Dragon server, and that is why I can find something about you. I also find out the Queen Dragon, in sort, her name is Queen Diana, and she also has blessed me once. Of course, I can tell you many thing later, but let's just go to the classroom, or we two got detention again"

Jake" yep, anyway, we're going to face the maths class in the first period"


	2. Chapter 2

After School

"So, where is your home?" Jake ask curiously

"It is not far from here, going left, then just follow till the end of that road, it is not a house, just simple flat" Replied Farewell "Anyway, I'm not that rich, but at least I got some collection of gun and riffle in some cases like…"

"Like what, anyway?" Jake asked with full of curiosity

"I don't used to use my Dragon power, so I study other things to protect myself, include some magic skill and physical skill. I got Maverick, Ak-47, and my fav gun is the Deagle which I modified to be used with bigger caliper. If you want to study on how to use the gun, you may come to my house anytime." Replied Farewell "Just call me Well, next time"

"Wow, you study so much about it yah, how bout coming to grandpa's shop for awhile" replied Jake

"Who's your grandpa?" asked Well

"He's my teacher, name LongLaoShi"

"Oh, I suppose he is the one who teach you the skill of dragon power, if I'm not wrong."

"Your right on it pal, anyway, there is the GrandPa's Shop"

"Oh, next time, I might buy some electronic goods here, with discount of course" replied Well

"Maybe, I dunno yet. Grandpa, howdy?"

"Come in, who is that guy?" asked fudog

"Oh, he is the new kids on the block"

"Hi, my name is Farewell, just call me Well" Farewell reply

"Where is gramps?"

"He is doing something there, I dunno what is it"

Grandpa calling"Jake, come over here"

"Watz up, grandpa? Oh ya, this is my new friend, Farewell. Farewell, this is grandpa"

"Hi Laoshi, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. Hmm, oh, you're well known in your computer skill if I'm not wrong, are you a dragon?"

"Yep, but no job given anyway, so I'm free moving dragon, where I can do anything without any job. Anyway, I'm not that smart anyway"

"So, how's your doing?" asked Lao Shi

"Basically, hack some enemies' database. Some has been obtained, but many others haven't. Anyway, I can help Jake remove all the detention track, just wait tomorrow."

"So, r u going home?"

"Yes, maybe tomorrow we will have some adventure, you may not now" reply Well" How bout coming to my flat? Anyway, I don't really like to use skateboard. I prefer use bicycle. I don't really like sport, last tikme got E in NAPFA test."

"So bad, what other things you really hate" Jake asked

"I think, Subject like English, Chinese, and any other subject related to memorizing (Humanities?)" replied Well "This is my simple flat, with some little equipment"

"Ha, you call this simple?"

"Yep"

"Wow, satellite dish, 2 50 inch monitor, many workstation, this is "some equipment""

"Yah, sometimes we can get all this equipment for free, anyway"

"HOW" Jake replied, looks like he is very interesting about it.

"Follow some computer competition, either online or offline. Usually they give a very nice present"

After 15 min of simple chat, they eat some instant noodle, cooked by them. Then, they play some multiplayer game like DotA, Counter strike and many other until Grandpa's calling for help. He need to track down the position of one magical creature.

Phone beeper

"Umm, I think grandpa is calling, oh asking me to search magical creature again"Jake said

"Take no worries dude, why don't try to use some equipment here, internet access, cctv hack"

"Oh, so help me to locate the creature, can you"

"Five minute, logging in to main defense center, and here we are, this is the GPS coordinates, and this is the camera view. Let me inject the data to my PDA and of we go"

And two of them dragon up and fly away.

I might add some other character next time. This is still very beginning. Update may take slower as I'm going to Hongkong next week  



	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Terror of Hacker**

**Indeed, I'm so tired after coming back from Hong Kong (got a lot of walking than rest). Anyway, let's continue the story. Again, apologize for any inconvenience of bad grammar, bad spelling and bad story coz I'm sucks at writi****ng. **

So the day starts as usual, they went to school with Spud and Trixie. So happens that Mr. Rootwood is absent today, so there is no worry about him (start to think why).

"So, yesterday you did something right" Jake start a conversation in the class room

" Yep, and the reaction is very fast, faster than what I though. It just take one day before they take him down" Well replied

" Oh, so u r the one who make him absent today, how gross!" Trixie replied very enthusiastically

" Relax girl, just hope everything went okay." Well replied in very low sound

"What you mean?" Trixie asking, can't get what he says

"Just forget about it"

"Rrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiinnnnnggg" The lunch bell is ringing

So they eat together, like usual. When Well saw Brad, he was looking very scared.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, just carry on"

"R u sure, gee, I don't think it is like that"

"Just eat your food, we'll talk after school, aye?"

"Yah, whatever you say." Jake replied uncomfortably

After school

"Hey, why u r looking so scared with him?" Jake ask

"I dunno, I feel like some how, he keep watching me like I'm a criminal, or maybe he know something about…"

"WATCH OUT" Jake shouting

Bang Bang Bang

Then, they hear siren sounding, sound like a police

"Oh shit, the caught me, let's run!"

"What you say…" before finishing his words, another bang from the police. This time it hit Well. He is bleeding now.  
"Just follow me, you go there and dragon up. I will find my own place. Don't help me, just go away first"

"Hey, you're bleeding man. I can't just leave you here"

"JUST FOLLOW WHAT I SAY!!"

"Ok, relax," then Jake dragon up and flew away. Well still running, finding a place to dragon up, but looks like the police still catching him. At last, he found a place to dragon up secretly without the police knowing it. He then flew to Grand's pa Shop

"Why they're catching you?" Ask Jake while helping him cure his wounds

"Hacker's politic, that's all I can say."

"What you mean by hacker's politic?"

"It is about war between hackers, while one hacker tries to destroy another whose he think is going to be competitors. I was part of security members now, but I guess somebody hack to the National security agency and change my file. It is the same as what I did to Mr. Rootwood"

"So, you're making trouble with him. Aiyaaa" Shout grandpa from back

"Sorry, but I have no choice in order to revenge what Jake's feel, anyway, may I borrow your computers for a while. I want to check who put my name in!"

"Yes you may, good luck" replied Jake

After doing some tracing from the national security, he just shock who put his name in. He told Jake afterward

"Guess who put my name inside."

"Who, I don't know your world"

"His name is Frank Nerds, location in Australia. I think he is dragon too."

"He just a nerds, last time also make a fool of me"

"Wanna revenge, if you want to?"

"I think the answer is Yes"

"So just wait tomorrow, I think I just have some cyber war with somebody. OH ya, I also modify your computer so that it can run faster, have better internet connection and many more. Try it out."

And Jake try to open YouTube, he wonder how fast it loads the video. Then he checks through speed test website. He found that his computer bandwidth is about 95 Mbps (so fast dude, even larger than 3 G connection)

"Good bye, I need to go home now and recover everything first, before I meet you again tomorrow."

"Good bye" Jake replied, still wondering how can Frank Nerds can use computers

**Just some 2-5 chapter to go before complete. The war of hackers just about to start, I need to finish it fast anyway, because need to prepare for Semestral Assesment. Might take longer to complete this stories. **

**P.S: The truth is that I'm ran out of idea, hehehe :):):)  
**


End file.
